


Игры голодного разума

by gutentag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutentag/pseuds/gutentag
Summary: — Ой, а вон еще облако, похожее на котлету. На овощную котлету!— Котлета может быть только мясной, Стайлз.





	Игры голодного разума

**Author's Note:**

> Возникла идея, когда ехала домой и увидела облако, похожее на супергероя.  
> Спасибо Ви за проверку.

— Смотри-смотри, а вот это похоже на супергероя, посылающего воздушный поцелуй, — протараторил Стайлз, двинув ногой Дереку в лодыжку и указав на небо. Он проследил примерные очертания привидевшейся ему фигуры, только Хейла это не особо заинтересовало.

Ничего и близко похожего на супергероя он не увидел.

— Видишь, у него волосы во все стороны торчат, как будто его ударило током, и у него длинные пальцы, — продолжил описывать Стайлз.

Когда Дерек снова обратил внимание на заинтересовавшее его облако и попытался представить, где там могли быть волосы и вытянутые трубочкой губы, он не увидел там ничего выразительного — обычный кусок кучевого облака, похожий на сахарную вату.

— Ага, — рассеянно согласился он.

— А вон там, — теперь Стайлз кивнул в сторону, откуда надвигалась устрашающая процессия грозовых фигур, — смотри, они похожи на армию.

— И кто у них во главе?

— Лично я вижу трицератопса, изрыгающего пламя, — задумчиво пробормотал Стайлз, прищурившись. — Да, трицератопса. Повыше него злая дама с крючковатым носом, а в самом низу…

— Не вижу никакого динозавра, — перебил его Дерек. — А внизу там точно дракон. Вон, это морда, шея длинная, потом у него сложенные крылья, как будто он собирается пикировать вниз или мчится на очень большой скорости.

— Если присмотреться, то ты прав… Это прям Смауг. Из «Хоббита», помнишь? — повернувшись к Дереку лицом, спросил Стайлз. Он положил одну ногу на колено другой и начал покачивать ступней в воздухе.

— Еще бы, — усмехнулся тот. — Мы же пять раз пересматривали все три фильма. Если бы я забыл, ты бы меня не простил.

Стайлз фыркнул в ответ.

— Посмотри, там, где твой герой показывает сердце…

— Посылает воздушный поцелуй, вообще-то.

— … ниже облако, похожее на взбитые сливки на кексе.

Хихикнув, Стайлз посмотрел на облако, в действительности повторявшее очертания горки взбитых сливок.

— М-м-м, знаешь, это мне напомнило о том, что мы давно не готовили ничего вместе. Почему бы не приготовить капкейки? Можем в этот раз заставить волчат после нас убираться на кухне, но, — заговорщически улыбнувшись, Стайлз прошептал: — Я в курсе, что тебе нравится заниматься уборкой именно со мной.

Подмигнув, он ткнул острым локтем Дерека под ребра. Тот охнул от неожиданности.

Да, энергии Стайлза и так с лихвой хватало на них двоих, а во время совместной готовки он превращался в бомбу ускоренного действия, но Дереку даже нравилось. Его любимой частью, несмотря на откровенные попытки соблазнения со стороны Стилински во время уборки, являлся все-таки совместный душ.

— Нравится, — коротко ответил он. — А сейчас давай-ка ты мне все-таки поможешь.

— Мы ведь так хорошо лежали, эй, волче! — начал возмущаться Стайлз. — Ну же, хватит хмурить свои мужественные брови — я в курсе твоих возможностей. Ой, а вон еще облако, похожее на котлету. На овощную котлету!

Но Дерек уже не засматривался на небо — он поднялся со вздохом, отряхнул как мог джинсы сзади и направился к стоявшей на обочине многострадальной черной малышке. До города оставалось не более тридцати миль. Приехать они должны были еще вчера, но дела заняли немного больше времени, чем они рассчитывали, и возвращались в скором порядке.

— Ну давай еще немного посидим! Я попрошу папу приготовить для тебя мясо. Ты с тарелкой его проглотишь, обещаю! — не сдавался Стайлз.

— Ловлю тебя на слове, но нам все равно пора домой. И котлета может быть только мясной.

— Она овощная, — насупившись, пробормотал юноша.

— Стилински, заткнись и помоги мне поменять колесо, — прорычал Дерек, по привычке сверкнув красными глазами. — И не пытайся увильнуть от работы. К тому же завтра у кое-кого важная встреча по поводу новой работы, — многозначительно произнес он, покосившись на своего спутника.

— Ладно.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

Вдвоем они довольно быстро разобрались с поломкой. Большую часть работы, конечно же, выполнил Дерек. Стайлз же в основном продолжал любоваться облаками и, видимо, грезил об овощных котлетах.

Заменив колесо, он осмотрел пробитое и заметил застрявшую в шине кнопку для пробковой доски.

— Возьмем его с собой? — переспросил Стайлз, глядя, как Дерек начал укладывать негодное колесо на место запасного.

— Не оставлять же его здесь. Потом отвезу на свалку, там о нем позаботятся.

Они наскоро вымыли руки при помощи бутылки воды и вытерли их припасенной на всякий случай ненужной тряпицей.

Во время поездки Стайлз вел себя тише обычного. Когда ему надоела песня, игравшая на радиостанции, которую они частенько слушали, находясь в дороге, он крутанул ручку в сторону. Из колонок донеслось противное шипение, резанувшее чувствительный волчий слух, прежде чем парень поспешил отыскать другую рабочую волну.

Дерека не отпускало чувство, что он намеренно это сделал, желая показать, что все еще был зол.

— Котлета была овощная.

—  _Мясная,_  — не согласился Дерек, вернувшись на предыдущую волну. Он тепло улыбнулся, глянув на Стайлза, прежде чем переключил все свое внимание на дорогу. — Она была мясная. Сегодня с тебя _мясные_ котлеты. 

Похлопав Стайлза по бедру, Дерек еще раз улыбнулся, слушая, как Стайлз пропыхтел что-то в ответ.


End file.
